Takdir Kita
by CherryRyn96
Summary: Cinta membawa mereka pada kutukan yang begitu mengerikan. Bagaimana cara mereka mengakhiri kutukan itu. "Aku akan melindungimu, bahkan jika itu membuatku menjadi monster sekalipun." / "Aku mempercayaimu, mati bukanlah hal yang menakutkan selagi kau disisiku." / DLDR.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Summary : Cinta membawa mereka pada kutukan yang begitu mengerikan. Bagaimana cara mereka mengakhiri kutukan itu. "Aku akan melindungimu, bahkan jika itu membuatku menjadi monster sekalipun./ "Aku mempercayaimu, mati bukanlah hal yang menakutkan selagi kau disisiku.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kediaman Uchiha dihebohkan dengan teriakan si sulung, Uchiha Itachi.

"TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN, CEPAT KEMARI!" Sasuke menutup telingannya saat mendengar teriakan sang kakak yang tengah berdiri di tengah pintu kamarnya.

"Itachi, jangan berteriak!" Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali menyumpal mulut cerewet itu.

"Ada apa Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto, sang nyonya Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Itachi?" kali ini Fugaku Uchiha sang kepala keluargalah yang bertanya.

"Lihat mata Sasuke!" tunjuk Itachi tepat kearah adiknya

Fugaku terlihat begitu kaget saat melihat mata anak bungsunya yang berwarna merah dengan tiga titik tomo di tengahnya. Sementara Mikoto langsung melihat kearah suaminya, entah kenapa airmata itu mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Mata Sasuke membola saat melihat sang ibu yang menangis, ia buru-buru bangkit dari kasurnya dan mendekati sang ibu.

"Berhenti disana, Sasuke!" suara itu berasal dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" jujur saja Sasuke sangat bingung melihat reaksi ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Tetaplah dikamarmu sampai kakekmu Madara tiba, dan pastikan kau mengunci pintu dan jendelamu! Jangan banyak bertanya dan lakukan saja! Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya saat kakekmu tiba." ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu pun dengan segera meninggalkan kamar si bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

Fugaku yang dikenal sebagai pria yang selalu tenang itu, kini terlihat begitu gelisah. Ia bahkan sudah dua kali menelpon ayahnya untuk segera datang tapi pria tua itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sang istri yang tak juga menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengusap lembut bahu istrinya, mimintanya untuk tenang. Padahal dirinya sendiri pun tak bisa tenang. Tak lama terdengar bunyi bell, Fugaku langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dengan secepat kilat dia membukakan pintunya.

"Halooooooo, errr, Fugaku Ji-san. Emh, ano, apa Teme ada? Ma-maksudku Sasuke, heheheh." Fugaku menatap pemuda pirang itu tajam, kenapa malah rubah pirang ini yang datang, ia ingin Uchiha Madara yang datang bukan bocah tengil yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat sehidup-semati putra bungsunya itu.

"Hn." begitu mendengar suara berat milik Fugaku rasanya Naruto ingin kabur saja. Tapi, jika ia melakukan itu, apa yang akan dipikirkan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu nanti tentang tingkahnya yang tak sopan. Bisa-bisa imagenya bertambah buruk dimata pria yang begitu dihormati sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto? Mencari Sasuke? Emh, Sasuke sedang tidak bisa diganggu untuk sekarang. Tapi, masuklah dulu sebentar, mungkin saja nanti kau dibutuhkan." Itachi muncul dari balik punggung ayahnya. Naruto bersyukur setidaknya Itachi telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kondisi canggungnya sekarang.

"Duduklah!" ucap Itachi pada Naruto.

"Ha'i." Naruto segera mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Itachi. Nampak gurat kebingungan diwajah Naruto saat melihat kondisi keluarga ini, apalagi melihat kondisi nyonya Uchiha yang tengah menangis.

"Errr, ma-maaf Itachi-nii. Kenapa Ba-san menangis?" Itachi yang sedari tadi hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri kini menoleh pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Tunggu saja kakekku datang, maka kau akan tahu inti dari kekacauan ini," jawab Itachi.

"Kekacauan?" beo Naruto membuat Itachi dan Fugaku menatapnya bersamaan. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan horror kedua Uchiha itu dan memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu saja, toh setelah kakek tersayang Sasuke datang ia akan tau semuanya.

Jarum jam terasa berjalan begitu lama bagi mereka, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Uchiha Madara sampai belum juga menampakkan wujudnya. Setahu Naruto rumah kakek Sasuke itu hanya berjarak 10 rumah dari sini, dan itu mungkin hanya akan memakan waktu 10 menit saja. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tampang kesal kedua laki-laki Uchiha di dekatnya, itu jelas menggambarkan betapa lamanya mereka telah menanti.

"Err, Fugaku ji-san bolehkah aku saja yang menjemput kakeknya Sasuke. Ma-maksudku aku hanya ingin membantu." lagi-lagi kedua pasang onyx itu menatapnya.

"Hn," singkat Fugaku.

"Ide yang bagus, tolong ya Naruto," ucap Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang," pamit Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada didepan kediaman Uchiha Madara, rumah ini lebih kecil dari rumah Sasuke mengingat kakek tua itu tinggal sendiri. Beberapa kali Naruto menekan bell yang berada disamping pintu, namun tak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari pemilik rumah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa lama lagi, siapa tahu kakek yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tua namun masih terlihat tampan itu sedang pergi. Tapi bagi Naruto kakek Sasuke tetaplah Kakek tua.

Naruto hampir gila saat tak juga melihat sosok Madara dimana pun. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam ia bertengger manis diatas motornya. Naruto akan meninggalkan kediaman Madara kalau saja kakek itu tak menyapanya.

"Hoo, kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk dan bantu aku membawa ini." Madara menyerahkan beberapa kantung plastik pada Naruto.

'Sudah datang? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir 1 jam, kakek tua.' rasanya ingin sekali Naruto mengatakan itu secara langsung dan bahkan menjambak rambut panjang yang mulai memutih itu. Tapi apalah daya ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati saja.

Naruto mengekori Madara dari belakang. Setelah pintu terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat beberapa Katana yang tepajang di dinding ruang tamu dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hawa-hawa menyeramkan dari rumah ini.

"Tolong bawa kantong-kantong itu kedapur. Cepatlah!" Naruto langsung saja bergegas menuju dapur. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. "Kek, dimana dapurnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau harusnya tahu? Kau harusnya mempelajari letak rumah ini melalui skema yang ku berikan kemarin," Omel pria tua itu.

"Skema? Kemarin? Apa maksud kakek?"

"Bukankah kau pelayan yang kemarin kupesan? Kau bilang akan datang siang ini," jawab Madara.

"Pe-pe apa? Pelayan? AKU BUKAN PELAYAN, NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO, SAHABAT CUCU ANDA UCHIHA SASUKE, AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU ANDA SELAMA HAMPIR 1 JAM UNTUK MEMBAWA ANDA KEKEDIAMAN UCHIHA FUGAKU PUTRA ANDA, BUKAN UNTUK JADI PELAYAN." Teriak Naruto yang tak terima dibilang pelayan. Ia merasa wajahnya cukup tampan dan tidak ada tampang pelayannya sama sekali.

Pletak

"Adaw, kenapa anda memukul saya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan berteriak pada orang tua bocah, salahmu sendiri tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Oh ya, bawa kantong hijau itu bersamamu, itu oleh-oleh untuk cucuku. Ingat, jangan sampai tertinggal!" Madara berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

'Tahan Naruto, kakek sudah tua,' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai dikediaman Fugaku, Naruto langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang sama saat ia datang tadi.

"Ayah, aku menghubungimu 2 jam yang lalu sebanyak 2 kali. Kenapa baru datang?" nada suara Fugaku memang terkesan datar namun kejengkelan yang besar terselip disana.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama berbincang dengan teman lama, kau tahukan Senju Hashirama. Sekarang dia sudah punya cicit yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke. Kami birbincang banyak hal, rasanya sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dengannya. Jika kau menikah saat masih muda mungkin aku juga sudah mempunyai cicit." Fugaku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi pada ayahnya yang terkesan tidak Uchiha sekali ini. Tapi, jangan pernah berani bercanda saat kakek yang usianya lebih dari 100 tahun ini tengah serius.

"Duduklah dulu ayah!" pinta Fugaku

Setelah semua orang telah duduk. Fugaku mulai akan membuka suaranya namun-

"Mikoto-chan, kenapa kau menangis?"

-dipotong begitu saja oleh sang ayah.

"Aku akan menceritakannya." melihat wajah sang anak yang benar-benar serius, Madara pun ikut menjadi serius.

"Ada apa? Katakan!" suara yang terkesan datar itu sudah lebih cukup untuk mengetahui seberapa seriusnya Madara.

"Sasuke. Kutukan itu jatuh pada Sasuke," kata Fugaku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fugaku

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Fugaku

"Bawa aku pada Sasuke!" semua yang berada disana berbondong-bondong menuju kamar bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sasuke, ini kakek. Buka pintunya!"

Klek

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke disana, raut wajah Madara mengeras saat melihat kedua bola mata cucunya itu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Madara.

"Saat aku ingin memanggilnya untuk makan siang, keadaannya sudah begini," jawab Itachi.

"Sebaiknya bicarakan ini sambil duduk," saran Fugaku dan membuat semuanya memasuki kamar Sasuke dan mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang king size itu.

"Kau pernah keluar konoha Sasuke?" tanya Madara.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Madara menyelidik

"Teme, maksudku Sasuke. Bukankan waktu itu kampus kita pernah study tour ke Suna dan kau ikut," timpal Naruto

Madara langsung menatap cucunya tajam, ia tidak suka dengan kebohongan. Merasa risih dengan tatapan sang kakek akhirnya Sasuke pasrah. "Maaf, aku lupa," ucapnya.

"Apa kau bertemu keluarga Senju disana?" tanya Madara lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura disana," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald itu ya, Teme?" sambung Naruto dan mendapat delikan tak suka dari Sasuke.

"Haruno? Pink? Emerald?" Madara tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Rahangnya mengeras saat menyadari kelalaian dirinya. "Shit, aku kecolongan," umpat Madara

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kau ingat cicit Hashirama yang kukatakan tadi? Ciri-cirinya sama dengan gadis itu dan bodohnya aku tidak bertanya dengan Klan apa cucunya menikah, ternyata Haruno." raut kaget menghiasi wajah semua orang dikamar Sasuke kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti.

"Apa hubungan kalian? Jawab dengan jujur!" tuntut Madara.

"Kami sepasang kekasih sejak sebulan yang lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kek? Lalu ada apa dengan mataku ini?" tanya Sasuke, ia sudah cukup merasa bingung dan segera ingin tahu.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tahu. Beribu tahun yang lalu klan Uchiha dan Senju melakukan kesalahan besar. Saat itu tanah Konoha ini dipimpin oleh klan Otsutsuki, klan yang diyakini sebagai keturunan dewa. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa leluhur kita dulu melakukan Kudeta bersama Senju untuk menjatuhkan klan Otsutsuki. Dan yang membuat pemimpin klan Otsutsuki murka adalah ketika dua orang putrinya dihasut untuk menghancurkan klan nya sendiri. Bagaimanapun pemimpin Klan Otsutsuki tak akan pernah sanggup untuk melukai kedua putrinya, maka dari itu ia dengan mudah terbunuh. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Di mengutuk klan Uchiha dan Senju, entah digenerasi keberapa, akan ada Uchiha yang mencintai Senju dan ketika itu terjadi bencana akan datang. Darah pembunuh akan mengalir pada klan Uchiha dan itu ditandai dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik tomo ditengahnya serta para pemburu keabadian akan memburu Senju karena dengan memakan hati dari Senju, maka kehidupan abadi akan didapatnya. Ia juga berjanji suatu saat klan Otsutsuki akan menuntut balas akan perbuatan Uchiha dan Senju. Kau tahu apa arti semua itu, Sasuke? Kau sudah menciptakan monster didirimu sendiri dan kau juga secara tidak langsung membahayakan nyawa gadismu itu. Aku dan Hashirama berjuang untuk menghindari kutukan itu, Hashirama bahkan memboyong keluarganya ke Suna agar intensitas pertemuan Senju dan Uchiha minim. Sekarang semuanya menjadi kacau, aku harus menemui Hashirama sebelum sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi." Madara bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Fugaku.

"Apa kakek tengah menceritakan dongeng?" tanya Naruto selepas kepergian Madara.

"Kami juga berfikir itu dongeng, dijaman yang terlalu modern seperti ini, siapa yang akan percaya dengan kutukan? Tapi ternyata itu benar dan Sasuke sebagai buktinya," ujar Itachi membuat Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke yang masih mencerna cerita kakeknya, tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Mau kemana?" Fugaku menahan bahu putra sulungnya.

"Jika itu benar maka Sakura dalam bahaya, jika aku sudah merasakan gejalahnya maka tak menutup kemungkinan sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Aku harus melindunginya ayah, bagaimanapun ini kelalaian ku." Sasuke melepaskan tangan sang ayah dari pundaknya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Satu lagi fict Gaje dari saya. Gimana? Gimana? Emhhh entahlah hanya reader yang bisa menilainya. Ini terinspirasi dari anime yang saya lupa namanya dan baru baca sinopsis singkatnya doang.

Sekian, Terima Kasih.

CherryRyn96


End file.
